A Ninja's Secret
by FlameNinjaofDarkFire
Summary: When Flame discovers an ancient scroll that tells of a Dark Fire amulet with great power, she must embark on a quest to find it without the others knowing. The problem is that the amulet is hidden in a small school which she must attend without the kids knowing she's an elemental ninja. She must find it before an old Ninjago enemy rises...
1. Chapter 1: A Hidden Message

**Hello! This is my second fan fiction and I'm excited to begin!**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 1: A Hidden Message

Flame's POV

Midnight. The time I was most awake… I needed to find that scroll! Misako had told me there was a scroll that contained info on my element…and me.

I walked down the halls of Misako's scroll library until I reached the section for scrolls whose titles started with the letter 'D'.

I walked down the aisle, searching for the Dark Fire Ninja scroll.

Then I saw it. It called to me, asking me to read it.

I picked it up, and stuffed it in my ninja gi, hurrying back to my room.

I read all night, no one knew I had the scroll, and no one ever would.

Most of the information I read was stuff I already knew about my element and myself.

Then I reached a section about an amulet that held the power to destroy the Dark Fire Ninja if used correctly. If the Dark Fire Ninja had it, she must wear it around her neck for eternity, including after death. It would protect her and give her new powers which would be powerful enough to destroy Ninjago!

I had to find that amulet.

The scroll showed a map of where the amulet was hidden.

'_Great!' _I thought sarcastically. '_It's hidden in a school that I would have to attend to find it!' _I was annoyed because the school was in another dimension, meaning I would have to learn to read and write in their language.

But it was worth it to save my life.

The next day I awoke before everyone else, as always, and snuck into Sensei's room, grabbing some traveler's tea he had bought a long time ago to use against Lord Garmadon.

Walking to the middle of the training course, I created a portal with the tea to Earth, he dimension I would have to enter to save myself and the amulet.

Starting at the portal I thought, '_What if the portal doesn't let me back?' _It would I assured myself.

Grabbing my bags and Kindling, I walked through the portal to decide my destiny…


	2. Chapter 2: Where She's Gone,Nobody Knows

**Hai people!**

**Sorry it took so long to update..**

**I almost went insane for a little while because I heard about the new Ninjago 2015 sets and cartoon episodes.**

**Forgot to say that this story is based after Double Ninja, Double Life, my other fanfic and there are some spoilers. I will warn you about them though. Don't worry about not being able to see the warnings, I bet they will be loud and clear…**

**Believe in yourself, Believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 2: Where she's gone, nobody knows...

Lloyd's Pov

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock echoed through mine and the ninja's room. While trying to shut it off, Kai rolled off the top bunk, Jay hit his head on the top bunk, Cole threw something at it and it just made it louder, annoying everyone even more as Zane just kept sleeping, he was a nindroid after all and couldn't hear in his sleep.

I just moaned, and then shot a glowing green orb at it, which finally shut it up.

We all got out of bed, and, after Cole woke up Zane, we walked to the kitchen so Zane could make breakfast.

He was making chocolate chip pancakes, my favorite.

When they were finished and Zane placed them on the table, Kai said, "Hey, where's Flame?"

Nya, who had come to the dining table around the same time as us, replied, "I have no idea. I mean, maybe she is at **(HUGE SPOILER FOR DOUBLE NINJA DOUBLE LIFE IF U DON'T LIKE SPOILERS DON'T READ THE REST OF THIS SENTENCE!) **her island with her friends."

The others shrugged and just ignored her absence for the rest of breakfast, deciding to just sit and enjoy their chocolate chip pancakes.

Nya's Pov

I walked out to the training course to train a little.

There was still no sign of Flame, which is getting a little weird.

When I made it to the training course, I froze in shock.

There was spilled tea in the center of the training area.

I walked over and examined it, still in shock. My prediction was right.

It was traveler's tea.

I fainted, not wanting to know why the tea was spilled…

Jay's Pov

"GUYS! COME QUICK!" I shouted to Cole, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd.

Nya was lying unconscious in the middle of the training course with traveler's tea spilled around her.

When the guys came out they all gasped. Kai ran over and started freaking out.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? NYA IS DEAD! AHHHHHHH! I'M NOTHING WITHOUT HER!"

We all just stared at him until I broke the silence, "Kai she's not dead, she's just unconscious, and what's the whole thing about with you being nothing without her?" I asked, half teasing him, half being serious.

"Uhhh…it's nothing!" he said. I shrugged it off and looked back at Nya.

Her face was twisted in shock and confusion, as was mine.

If there was traveler's tea spilled, but Nya is still here and fainted…..maybe she found the tea and fainted! I concluded in my head.

"Guys! I think she found the tea and was shocked and confused as to why it is here, then fainted." I said to the others. They nodded their heads in agreement.

Suddenly Nya regained consciousness, "*GASP!* what happened?" She said, then looked up and saw me holding her. She relaxed and smiled.

"Did you guys see the tea?" she asked, becoming serious again. I nodded along with everyone else.

Nya sat up, leaning out of my arms. I was disappointed at first, it felt nice to hold her, but I quickly became more focused on what she was saying.

'_Wow! That girl recovers quickly!' _I thought to myself, staring dreamily at her.

"I think that Flame used traveler's tea to travel to another dimension!" Nya stated.

We all agreed and started to speculate on which dimension she went to.

"Well, I don't think she would have wanted to visit that dark place that Lord Garmadon once inhabited, which Sensei Wu almost died in trying to talk to him!" Kai said.

"Does the Underworld count as a dimension? If it does, I don't think she went there." Cole said.

No one could think of any other dimensions until I had an idea, "Isn't there that dimension called Earth where people look different from us, but are still human?"

"JAY! Stop being racist!" Nya scolded with a disappointed look on her face.

"I wasn't! I was stating a fact!" I whined.

"Jay is correct... There is a dimension known as Earth that is inhabited by humans ..." Zane said.

"Thank you, Zane!" I approved. Zane just smiled that quirky smile of his.

All of the other ninja looked at me with small smiles and Nya ran up and hugged me tightly. "You're a genius, Jay!" I glowed as bright as Glowy **(If you know who that is then review with your answer and you get to name the teachers at the school Flame attends!) ** with pride.

"No time for celebrations…we have to go after her!" Kai said.

"Why are you so protective of Flame?" I asked, clearly upsetting Kai.

"I'm just trying to keep our team together!" he replied, blushing and rubbing his neck while looking down.

We all decided to just smile and leave the subject for another conversation at another time.

"Well what are you guys waiting for, a red carpet? **(Do you know what episode that is from? If you know, comment the answer and if you get it right, you get to name the principal of the school Flame has to attend!) **Go find Sensei, get some traveler's tea and GET GOING!" Nya yelled at us with a huge grin on her face. We all smile and went to find Sensei Wu.

**Me/Flame because that's me: There's that chapter done!**

**Kai: Yep!**

**Me: WOAH! Where did you come from?**

**Kai: Uhhh….your keyboard?**

**Me: WHAT!? Wow, you really are a ninja…**

**Kai: *smiles proudly and puffs chest* so…did I impress you, Flame?**

**Me: *punches Kai in the face* No. Bad ninja! *throws Kai out the window* Well, now that that's over…**

**Cole: HAI! I LIKE CAKE!**

**Me: Please don't tell me you came from my keyboard as well…**

**Cole: YEP! *grins widely***

**Me: I hate you…but my friend Adurna loves you!**

**Cole: Uhhh….who's Adurna?**

**Adurna: ME! I LOVE YOU COLE! *fangirl squeal* MARRY ME! **

**Cole: Uhhh…can I go home now?  
>Adurna: NEVER! YOU MUST STAY WITH ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!<strong>

**Me: GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!**

**Zane: I am a harmless nindroid that…**

**Me: DON'T SAY THAT YOU CAME FROM MY KEYBOARD! I WILL KILL LLOYD AND DESTORY DESTINY!  
>Lloyd: Hey! *pouts*<strong>

**Zane: came from your keyboard…**

**Me: *goes angry kitty rage mode* RAAAAAHHH! *pulls out katana* COME HERE LLOYD! I HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW!**

**Lloyd: *Running as fast as he can* WHY ZANE!?**

**Jay: Hey guy – whoa… *sees me chasing Lloyd* did I interrupt something?  
>Me: *stops chasing Lloyd*<strong>

**Lloyd: Thank goodness...**

**Me: Jay…**

**Jay: Yes?**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Lloyd: Oh no...**

**Jay: Your keyboard…why?**

**Me: *starts chasing Lloyd again* RAAAAAHHHH! WHAT IS WITH YOU NINJA AND COMING FROM MY KEYBOARD!?**

**Jay: Oh…well… I'm going to leave now… *walks out slowly backwards***

**Dareth: Hello. I came from…**

**Me: *Stops chasing Lloyd again* WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!**

**Dareth: my dojo in Ninjago City…**

**Me: Oh…good**

**Dareth: which is in your keyboard**

**Me: WHAT!? HOW DOES THAT EVEN…? YOU KNOW WHAT…FORGET IT! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!**

***All ninja and Dareth leave***

**Me: I only allow Nya in here because she is awesome**

**Nya: In that case…Hai!**

**Me: Hai Nya! XD**

**Nya: I came from your keyboard.**

**Me: -_-**

**Check out Adurnaninjaofdarkwater's profile as well, she has good stories**

**Well! Thanks for reading chapter 2 and please review. (Especially if u wants to name the principal and/or teachers!)**

**Will the ninja find Flame or will she disappear forever?**

**And will the ninja ever leave Flame's keyboard?**

**Find out next time on A Ninja's Secret!**

**Garmadon: What secret? I liek secrets! Especially the ones from where I come from…your keyboard.**

**Me: WHY!? :( **


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Destiny

**Hello!**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 3: Finding Destiny

Flame's POV

"OOF!" I landed face down on a sidewalk. I heard a bark and looked down to see Kindling lying flat on her stomach, her legs sprawled out on both sides of her. Standing up, Kindling by my side, I searched my surroundings, then looked down at my hands and saw…fingers! I'm definitely on Earth!

In front of me there was a medium sized house with a mailbox that read 'Laine Flicker' I wondered who this person could be as I walked up to the door and knocked. There was no one there, but the door opened for me, and I had a feeling this house was meant for me, and Laine Flicker was my name here on Earth, where apparently, Flame is an unusual name.

I explored the house and found a room that looked surprisingly like my room back at the monastery.

'_Destiny...' _I thought.

After exploring the house, which had a living room, kitchen, dining room, extra bedroom, two bathrooms, and a big open space, I walked out the front door and walked in the direction of the school. I could see it from the top floor window of my house. '_My house. I'll have to get used to that!'_

When I made it to the school Kindling barked, she saw other people.

I walked through the front door to the office so I could tell the principal I was a new student.

I stopped at the front desk and told the woman sitting there I was a new student. She looked at me with a fake smile plastered on her face and said, "Welcome to Bolden Public School!"

I gave my own fake smile then gave her my name, almost saying Flame but catching myself just in time, and asked what classroom and teacher I had. The woman, whose name I now knew to be Mrs. Coreys because of her nametag, told me my teacher was Mr. Primrose and he was in classroom 5A.

As I walked around the front desk to go out the door that leads to the classrooms, Mrs. Coreys saw Kindling and jumped in her seat, then started yelling for the principal and at me about, and I quote, "A GIANT BLACK BEAST THAT WORKS FOR THE FBI! THERE'RE HERE TO KILL US ALL! JUST AS I PREDICTED THE POLICE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US!"

I thought to myself that she was probably insane or something as the principal showed up. He glared at Mrs. Corey for a few seconds until she stopped screaming, and then said to me, "Dogs are not allowed on the premises. Please escort your dog home, and then come back to class." I nodded vaguely and walked out the front door and sprinted home, Kindling in front of me the whole time.

When I made it home, I tied Kindling to a metal stake by her dog house and sprinted back to the school.

I made it to class in time, and by the end of the day, I had made a few friends in the group of boys, had made a good impression on my teacher by helping him with his sprained foot (apparently he sprained it while dancing!), but was disappointed because I hadn't found anything that might lead me to the amulet.

I had hoped it wouldn't take too long to find the amulet, but it seems destiny is against me at the moment.

The next day, my class had library and I had time to search for any information on the school's history, such as hidden chambers, secret locations, etc., etc. Destiny was on my side today! I found a book that held an entire history of how the school was built. I skimmed through the pages and eventually found some information on a mysterious man who came in during the construction of the school and paid a large amount of money to place a small box in some sort of crevice in the wall of one of the classrooms of the school. I assumed the man was Sensei Wu and inside the box was the amulet. The classroom the crevice is in, I have been told is inhabited by the meanest teacher in the school, Mrs. Superwunderschlafenfleisch. Students come out of her room beat up and crying. I've been told it's a wonder she hasn't been fired yet! The ones that come out of her room not beat up and/or crying, tell horror stories of what they've seen.

'_Luckily I'm a ninja and I'm tough, so I can take a beating.' _ I thought to myself.

Feeling good about myself, I put away the history book and took out a book about Ninjago. I knew people here thought the ninja and I were just a TV show and kids' toy. Little did they know how real we are!

When library was over, so was school. I knew what I had to do. I had to sneak into Mrs. Superwundershlafenfleisch's room after school hours and find that crevice in the wall. This couldn't be too hard…I am a ninja after all!

Later, when school was over, I snuck behind the portables to the one on the very corner. That is Mrs. Superwundershlafenfleisch's room. As I approached the door, I realized it was locked.

'_How could have been so stupid! Of course she locks her door!'_

Thankfully, and in a very movie-like, and corny manner, a paper clip was conveniently lying on the ground by the door. I picked it up and unlocked the door, slinking inside, straight against the wall the entire time. Once I was fully inside, I shut the door, made sure to pull down the blackout curtains, and then turn the light on.

I started to search the wall for any pits or dents of any sort.

Suddenly, I heard a click and my finger went farther into the wall. I had just processed what happened, when the wall folded in on itself and I fell into the abyss of blackness.

**Yay! This took me so long because I went on vacation and had to leave my laptop at home! **** Well at least it's done now! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Happy Christmas and Merry New Year! For New Year's I had an awesome nerf gun and ninjas party. I don't know how I didn't hear about it until now, but December 5 is worldwide ninja day!**

**Kai: Yes! A whole day to celebrate ME!**

**Me: Kai, it's not just about you! It's about ALL the ninja in the world!**

**Kai: Ninjas, not ninja.**

**Me: What?**

**Kai: The plural form is ninjas, not ninja.**

**Me: Oh no… are we really getting into this conversation?**

**Kai: *Crosses arms and sticks nose in the air* Yes. Yes we are. Because I'm right!**

**Me: No Kai. You are not.**

**Kai: Yes I am!**

**Me: OH GO CHECK THE DICTIONARY ALREADY!**

**Kai: *Cowers in the corner* O-ok. *Scampers off to get a dictionary***

**Me: Well, now that that's over…**

**Garmadon: What secret!? What secret!?**

**Me: GARMADON! WE DISCUSSED THIS! THERE IS NO SECRET!**

**Garmadon: I know we discussed it…but the title literally has the word 'secret' in it!**

**Me: It's just a title. Read the story ya dum dum!**

**Garmadon: *Hangs head and walks away slowly* Ok…**

**Me: Well then… Thank you for reading and please review! **

**-Flame and Kindling OUT**


	4. Chapter 4: Scrolls and Feelings

**Welcome! Welcome!**

**This is chapter 4 of A Ninja's Secret (If you didn't read the title)**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 4:

Nya's POV

As the ninja rushed to find Sensei Wu, my smile faded. I walked back to the travelers tea spilled on the monastery's stone floor.

Kneeling down, I stared at my reflection as I pondered over where Flame could have gone and why.

The tea rippled as I let my fingers glide over the surface.

I flinched, hearing a shriek from the monastery; specifically Misako's scroll library.

"_Oh no._" I thought, "_Misako must have lost a scroll…"_

Misako's POV

I walked through the halls and aisles of my scroll library, a gift from Wu after Garmadon disappeared. Every day I check for any errors in the system. Alphabetical order or any missing scrolls…. I freak out if ever a scroll is missing.

I made it to the row containing scrolls starting with the letter "D".

Skimming the rolls of paper with my fingers, I counted.

My eyes widened and I let out an ear-piercing shriek when I discovered a gap on my shelf.

I frantically searched the shelf, thinking the scroll might possibly have been pushed farther back when one of the ninja returned it to the shelf, but it was completely gone.

I figured out what the scroll was about by looking at the scrolls next to it - I do have my entire library memorized – discovering it was the Dark Fire Ninja scroll.

_Flame must have taken it. _I thought, sprinting desperately toward her room.

I had to go through the monastery training yard to reach Flame's part of the building, and as I passed through I saw Nya leaning over a pool of what looked to be travelers' tea.

I slowed, the scroll pushed to the back of my mind, and made my way over to the samurai deep in thought.

"Hey Nya….what's going on?" I asked slowly, carefully walking over to her.

"Hmmm…uh…oh! Hey Misako!" Nya stated, turning around, "I'm trying to find out where Flame went."

"Flame went somewhere?" I asked, confused.

"Well, yeah. Didn't 'chya hear? She went missing this morning and we found this travelers tea here," – Nya gestured to the tea – "so we believe she went to another dimension."

I was shocked and all I could say was, "Oh." Then something clicked in my head.

"The Dark Fire Ninja scroll was missing! Maybe she took it with her!"

Nya shook her head and frowned, "She couldn't have, Flame probably already knows everything she needs to about herself and she wouldn't bother with a scroll anyway. She's just that kind of person."

My face dropped, "I guess so."

Shrugging, I walked back to my library to make a note about the missing scroll.

Still confused as to what happened to Flame, I went back to more halls and aisles and continued checking the shelves.

Shaking my head, I finished looking over the scrolls and made my way back to my room.

I flopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_Oh Garmadon. What did you create. _I thought to myself, frowning in sadness.

My husband is evil. I have to accept that. But I can't. I just can't.

Our child disappeared years ago, striving to become just like his father. Now Garmadon has done this. Created this….this…this evil. In an attempt to feel like a father again, he created more evil.

But I can't hate it. In a way it's my child.

I put my hands over my face and let out the breath I realized I was holding.

I don't know what to do about my family and I don't think I ever will, but I just have to accept that I am the only good one. The only one to see the light and not the dark.

I rubbed my face, then reached over and grabbed a scroll from my side table

I opened it; a scroll about the green ninja.

"No, no, no, no, no." I said, thinking out loud. **(Anyone get that song reference?)**

I can't think about destiny right now. Now, I need to rest.

I turned on my side and closed my eyes.

And fell asleep.

And Misako forgot.

Kai's POV

I scowled as Cole, Jay, Zane, and I raced down the hall of the monastery to Sensei's meditation room.

I was so scared for Flame that I barged right into Sensei's room as the guys screamed, "NO!" in alarm.

I only realized what I had done after I had done it.

My eyes widened and I froze on the spot, one hand on the door the other held up in defense out of routine.

"Kai!" Sensei scolded, "You knock first next time!"

His spirit smoke faded away as he lost concentration.

"Yes, Sensei." I replied, my cheeks turning red.

Everyone else walked in slowly, cautious around Sensei.

"Now why did you disturb my peace?" he asked us.

We looked back and forth between each other until Cole answered.

"We need some travelers tea."

Sensei nodded and walked behind the screen that stood behind his pot of spirit smoke.

He came back out holding two tea pots. One held travelers tea and the other held some of Sensei's regular tea flavor. ** (I think Sensei drinks green tea but it's really your choice.)**

"Here. Take the travelers tea and go find Flame." Sensei said, with no previous information from us.

Sensei knew everything so often we had become accustomed to it and weren't surprised when he already knew Flame was missing.

He handed me the tea and turned back to his pot of spirit smoke incense and sat down.

Pouring himself a cup of tea, Sensei began meditating again, the spirit smoke coming back to life.

I nodded, even though Sensei wasn't looking at us anymore.

For some reason, I couldn't move my legs, just staring at Sensei Wu's calm back.

Jay tapped my shoulder, "Uh…Kai?"

"Huh…Oh!" I responded, snapping out of my haze.

Jay smiled understandingly and ran to join Zane and Cole.

I cracked a small smile as I took one more look at Sensei's back, and then sprinted to catch up with the guys.

"_Flame…." _ I thought to myself, _"I can't hide from my feelings anymore…"_

"_I love you."_

**Yay! Chapter 4 done. Can't wait for next chapter have so many ideas…**

**Well I hope you enjoyed and are as excited as I am for chapter 5.**

**Kai: FLAME NO!**

**Me: What?**

**Kai: You….weren't supposed to hear that last line…**

**Me: What last line?**

**Kai: Ummm…NEVERMIND. *Turns and runs away quickly***

**Me: Oooookay then…See you all next time on A Ninja's Secret!**


	5. Chapter 5: Friend or Foe

**Welcome one, Welcome all!**

**Well hopefully all…..**

**To – finally – chapter 5 of A Ninja's Secret!**

**I've had so many ideas that I've just been trying to find a way to string together.**

**Thanks for waiting and I can't wait to get started!**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 5: Friend or Foe

Flame's POV

As the darkness enveloped me, I couldn't help but flail. All bravery and courage was lost as I let fear overtake my shaking body.

I was blind in the emptiness, and as my only protection, curled up into a tight ball.

In what felt like hours but was actually seconds, I fell from utter darkness into a dank room with a dim light shining from one corner.

I landed, still in my fetal position, on cold hard stone. My head was tucked behind my legs, keeping it safe from the unforgiving rock.

My breath rushed out of me, and I struggled to regain it as I unfurled and lay spread-eagle on the grey cobblestones.

Black spots danced across my vision, feeling the left side of my body ache in pain after breaking my fall. It was bruised, but thankfully nothing broken.

I lay flat for some time, letting the pain die down.

As my side finally stopped aching, I sat up slowly and began searching the room. I reached for my hood out of habit, but of course only grabbed the back of my shirt, realizing I was not in my ninja gi.

I swore silently remembering I didn't have any weapons either.

The clammy room was empty except for a small wooden chair placed up against the middle of the wall behind me. There seemed to be some sort of metal bar that sat on a hinge attached to the chair's back.

I groaned as I stood up fully, and then staggered over to the chair, grabbing the seat for support.

My left arm clutched my stomach and I retched.

I moaned and moved my left arm to my temple, my eyes shut tight.

Once my vision stopped spinning, I opened my dark eyes and tried to find the light source in the room, resorting to my ninja ways.

Breathing hard, I moved toward the corner that the light was coming from. I reached toward the wall and felt a small nook in the stone. I put my arm inside and felt the handle of a candle stand. I grasped the cool metal and pulled the burning candle out.

The stone room was somehow getting colder, so I held the flame close for warmth. Luckily, I always wore a long-sleeved shirt and pants, so I was somewhat warm already. I moved my hair around my face to keep in even more warmth.

I held the candle at my chin, shadows sprawling across my face.

I walked along the walls of the cramped room, feeling along the wall for any secrets or doors. Sadly, I didn't find any, so I placed the candle down on the ground and tried to look back the way I fell down. Barely any light filtered down through the hole which I fell. I could just make out pieces of the wall I broke through, holding by a thread.

Suddenly, a gasp emanated from the vertical tunnel, and a silhouette appeared at the edge.

"H-hello?" I called, my voice quavering because of the cold.

"Yes! Yes! I'm here! Who is this?" the figure called down.

I didn't know who the person was and I was cautious due to ninja instinct, but I was desperate enough for help that I called up anyway.

"L-Laine F-Flicker! M-Mr. Primrose's 6th g-grade!" I was so cold I stuttered on almost every word.

"Well Miss Flicker, I am Mrs. Superwunderschlafenfleisch."

When the realization hit me who was talking, my eyes widened and I tried to bring myself back into Flame. It didn't work. It was too cold.

"And, first of all, why are you in my wall?" She demanded.

I didn't know what to say to her, so I stayed silent.

"You know what, never mind. I have to get you out first and fast." _Fast? Why fast? _I thought, feeling completely out of my element.

Mrs. S left the edge of the pit and disappeared for a few minutes. When she returned she was holding a ladder, which she lowered down the hole, then climbed down to my shivering figure.

I subconsciously moved backwards towards the wall.

When she reached the bottom, Mrs. Superwunderschlafenfleisch turned towards me.

My eyes widened as she came close. I looked deep into her eyes, and only saw forgiveness. She didn't _seem _evil.

"Listen, Laine." She said, using my name for the first time, "I know everyone at this school believes I'm mean and horrible, but that's….not true."

I stayed silent and shivering, crouched down in the corner and looking up at her rosy cheeks, and soft peach skin.

Crouching down next to me, Mrs. S continued to explain, "I don't…hurt….kids." She said slowly, seeming as though it was hard for her to say the word hurt.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. I didn't know if I could trust her yet. I was leaning toward trusting her though.

"I don't know how to ezplain it…" Her German accent leaking into her words as she sighed and went from a crouch into sitting next to me. She leaned back against the wall, placing her head against the wall and closing her eyes for a little while.

"My room is h-" She didn't get to finish, because a deep roar echoed loudly across the room.

**Everybody excited about the cliffhanger?**

**Sorry again for the long wait, I've just had a lot of ideas that I had to pile up into one chapter.**

**Jay: How could you make me wait so long!**

**Me: Calm down, Jay. Would you rather have a chapter fast with bad quality or a chapter slow with good quality?**

**Jay: Fast with bad quality!**

**Me: Then you would have to wait for the next one.**

**Jay: *Sigh* Fine.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Jay: I'll wait for the next chapter now….**

**Me: Thank you. I have to go now, so goodbye.**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!  
>-Flame and Kindling<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Unleashing the Beast

**Hello everybody and welcome to Chapter 6!**

**I know it's been a while but I haven't had much time to type.**

**Anyway, without further ado, here is Chapter 6 of A Ninja's Secret!**

Chapter 6: Unleashing the Beast

Flame's/Laine's POV

"Oh no. Oh no. No no no no no…" Mrs. Superwunderschlafenfleisch said, worriedly. She put a pale hand over her sky blue eyes, and then quickly took it down.

_What? What's so bad!? _I thought to myself, pushing my hands against the wall, my face pale.

_What is going on with me? I need to bring back Flame. _I concluded in my head.

Mrs. S backed up next to me as, out of the shadows, appeared a large silhouette. Its body bled onto the ceiling and floor, its black shape waving as if in the wind.

"What is that?" I tried to sound calm, but my voice wavered.

"That," Mrs. S placed a peachy-skinned hand on my shoulder, "is the Spirit-Demon."

I started hyperventilating, and then I closed my eyes, curling into a tight ball. My dark brown hair flowed over my knees, but part of it got caught in my fingers. Mrs.S's hand left my shoulder and my breathing slowed as I calmed myself. The warmth from Mrs. S's body had once again sparked the fire in the cold.

I looked up, no longer scared. I pushed myself up off the ground and looked down at Mrs. Superwunderschlafenfleisch, putting a hand up to stop her from rising. She looked into my eyes with fear and worry. I smiled and she seemed to calm down a bit.

The roar sounded again, and a solid form appeared to materialize out of the shadow it was seconds ago.

The figure reached from floor to ceiling, its arm-span the width of the room with large hands that held long, ivory claws. The claws protruded from the demon's fingertips and had dirt speckled all over them. Its legs were extremely muscular, but the Spirit-Demon's feet seemed almost too fragile and small to hold the large creature. The worst part was its face. One eye was small and black, while the other was large and a dull yellow. The beast's black lips were curled into a snarl, showing teeth the same yellow as its eye. Its bald head was covered in bumps that I tried to ignore.

Fear began to creep into my mind, but I pushed it away. All of a sudden, I could feel the power begin to seep back into me. My smile became a frown as my hands flew up and burned with purple and black flames. A smirk changed my frown and I attacked. Throwing fireballs at the Spirit-Demon, I bounced from wall to wall, back and forth, back and forth to keep it from seeing me or counterattacking.

Every fireball burned a hole through its pitch black skin, but each hole almost instantly closed up after. The beast screeched, but no real damage was dealt. I finally admitted to myself that this was not working and I was just wasting energy, so I landed on the next leap and quenched the dark fire.

Keeping one eye on the Spirit-Demon, I half turned to the teacher behind me and saw her shocked face. I gave a sheepish grin. That must have been Laine, because I would definitely never do that again.

She stood shakily and slowly walked toward me, grabbing my shoulder for support. I put an arm around her as she steadied.

"What was that?" she asked. I let her stand straight as I explained.

The Spirt-Demon roared, but I silenced it with a bright purple fireball. It screeched and faded back into shadows.

"That's crazy, but let's…okay, secret to secret." Mrs. S replied, looking up at me after holding her head while I was explaining.

I gave her a confused look. I didn't know she had a secret…Well that meant she was really good at keeping her secret!

"Well, okay. I am not an evil teacher that hurts kids. I do not kidnap slash abduct them, or do anything else to hurt them."

I didn't speak, but just stared in awe.

"The Spirit-Demon takes control of me and has me bring the kids to it. Here, it has me place them in that chair over there," Mrs. S pointed to the chair I had clutched earlier, "and them it comes in to either take them or just break their minds. I don't why it does different things to each child, but I just want it to stop."

Mrs. Superwunderschlafenfleisch began to cry, hugging me. I awkwardly hugged and patted her back, not used to the gesture.

She pulled away and wiped away silvery tears, her eyes red.

"Don't worry." I said, though I was worried myself, "We can fix this together."  
>She nodded, "And I will try to help you too."<p>

"So we have a pact?" I asked.

Mrs. Superwunderschlafenfleisch nodded and I grabbed her hand.

"Now, how do we defeat this Spirit-Demon?" I tried to give a smile, and I could tell she was trying too.

**Ahh…Finally done. I had a bit of writer's block, but I got it done!**

**Jay: Was it a block of stone? Cause then it was probably Cole! That stone-hearted, girl-stealing-**

**Me: Jay calm down!**

**Jay: Sorry, got a little carried away..**

**Cole: Like always! Ha!**

**Jay: *fumes and runs away***

**Me: Anyway….thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

**-Flame and Kindling **


	7. Chapter 7: The Demon, Far But Near

**Welcome back to – finally – A Ninja's Secret!**

**I know it's been a while; I just haven't had the time.**

**Anyway:  
>Believe in Yourself, Believe in Unicorns, and Keep Writing! <strong>

Chapter 7: The Demon, Far But Near

Flame's POV

Our moment was short-lived, because the Spirit-Demon was back. It roared and advanced once more from the shadows. I let go of Mrs. S's hand and gave her a nod. She nodded back and I swung around to face the demon.

"Ninja-GOO!" I yelled and spun into a tornado. I sped towards the Spirit-Demon, but my Spinjitzu went right through it. I spun out and leaped back to where Mrs. Superwunderschlafenfleisch was standing.

Confused, I studied the Spirit-Demon, and realized it was in some type of a shadow form. I could see all the way through it and I couldn't hit it either.

"We have to get back up!" I yelled at the teacher. She nodded in response. I tried to find a way up the broken wall, but the only way was to climb, and I didn't know if Mrs. S could do that.

"Mrs. S! The only way up is to climb the wall." I knew she saw how worried I looked, but she only smirked and ran.

_What is she doing!_

Mrs. S leaped and grabbed onto the wall, quickly scaling it and reaching the top. I gaped when she was out of sight and climbed after her. She stood at the top waiting for me with a smile on her face. I smirked back and walked to a desk nearby, plopping down in the seat. I put my feet up on the table and leaned back, thinking.

"You know kids write and lean on those desks, right?"

"That doesn't affect me; karma will hit me one day. It always does." I replied, pointing to assorted scars on my face, arms, and legs.

"Well Ms. Flicker –" I cut her off. "It's Flame. Laine Flicker never existed. She was a part of our imaginations. You never know what's real and what's an illusion of the mind. We're two different people. You don't know the real me."

Mrs. S was speechless, "So. Does this thing have any weaknesses? Flaws? Frights?"

"Uh, it hates light, and I think it hurts it." I nodded thoughtfully.

"And have you ever heard anything about an amulet? Magical? Elemental? I have no idea what it looks like." I didn't know if she knew something, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Hmm…" She looked up and put one hand on her chin, "The demon has whispered before. Things like 'Protect the danger.' 'Sit on your fears.' 'Know the dark as if it were the light.' But nothing specifically about any amulet."

"Hmm…" I processed the quotes, "That's it!" I snapped and sat up straighter.

"What?"

"The chair! 'Sit on your fears.' The amulet must be hidden below it. It's always so dark, it must be impossible to see the box!"

Mrs. S' eyes widened, "Well that was fast."

I smirked, "Told you so."

"Told me what?"

"There's so much you don't know about me. And to think you're a teacher."

"Ahem."

I shrugged and got up from the chair, moving back to the hole in the wall.

"We should probably fix this for tomorrow."

I looked outside and guessed it was about six o'clock.

"Yeah." Mrs. S replied, walking up next to me.

"We have to lure it out in the morning. It won't work now." I said, already heading for the door to get supplies to fix the wall.

Mrs. Superwunderschlafenfleisch followed me and we grabbed some extra planks from the supply shed along with two hammers and some nails.

After patching the wall, we laid out a large piece of construction paper and pens, creating a plan for the luring the creature to light and getting that amulet.

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter and long wait, but I haven't had much time on my hands. That's vacation for my family. We must do something every day.**

**Anyways, I had some more ideas, and I'll try to update faster.**

**Love and Hugs,**

Flame and Kindling


	8. Chapter 8: There's No 'I' in 'Team'

**Hey everyone! Sorry again for the wait. You know, school and stuff.**

**I also realized I made a dumb mistake in Chapter 2…I added Lloyd into the story, when he is later mentioned by Misako as her son who disappeared, so…yeah. Excuse my mistake. I just really wanted to use that alarm clock scene from the show and the chocolate chip pancakes being Lloyd's favorite.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of A Ninja's Secret!**

**Believe in yourself, Believe in unicorns, and Keep writing!**

Chapter 8: There's No 'I' in 'Team'

Kai's POV

I watched as Jay poured the travelers tea onto the ground, the clear blue liquid splashing across the stones exactly where we had found the extra from Flame's trip.

"Save some for our return, Jay." Zane stated, causing Jay to stop pouring with a nod.

I glanced at my brothers with readiness and they glanced at me in late hesitation as a swirling blue and purple portal came to life before us. The portal's power flew out at us, and my hair flew in my face, becoming even messier than it was before.

I didn't bother looking at the others as I leaped into the portal to Earth. To Flame.

My breath left my chest as I crashed into hard sidewalk. I pushed myself off the ground and my fingers splayed out across the many cracks in the cement as I caught my breath. Wait, fingers? As I stood up, I reached a hand in front of my face, wriggling my new fingers in awe. I could still feel the wind from the portal behind me. But then I suddenly fell to the ground, crushed by Cole's body.

"Ughn…" I groaned and tried to push him off, but I couldn't, so he had to push himself up. I got out from under him just as Jay fell on Cole, and soon after Zane fell through the portal. Cole struggled under the others, but eventually gave up and let his arms rest on the concrete. Zane and Jay climbed off each other and Cole, having trouble not elbowing each other. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation, glad I had gotten out earlier.

Cole glared at me, but I knew he thought it was a bit funny as well.

"Hhhh…Ok, first order of business," Cole began after standing up, "finding Flame."

I nodded in agreement and did a quick sweep of my surroundings. The portal had dropped us on cracked sidewalk in front of a large house with a mailbox out front labeled 'Laine Flicker'. Laine could result from the 'L' in Flame and flicker could result from her element…it's a good alibi. I studied every window in the house, and every curtain was closed. That's totally Flame's style.

"Guys, I think this is Flame's house in this world." I said.

The others turned to me, studying the house themselves, and eventually agreed with me.

"Where do you think she is now?" Jay asked.

I shrugged, "Should we go look for her?"

Zane nodded, "It would be in our best interests."

"So it's a plan," I said, looking over the horizon, "There's some sort of building over there. Let's head towards it."

"Let's get going!" Jay almost shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

We followed the sidewalk to the building in the distance, which turned out to be a school. A stone sign out front read;

Bolden Public School

I glanced at the others, who were studying the school, as we walked past the office and straight into the school's lunch yard. As we entered, we saw the lunch tables begin to fill with children. I motioned to the others and jumped up to the school's roof, which was flat with a small wall around the rim. They followed, and I rolled across the wooden surface, peeking over the wall after every somersault. I studied every child, every girl, searching for Flame.

I say many girls with dark brown hair, but most of them wore short skirts, high boots, or crop tops. Way off of Flame's style, even if she's undercover.

Finally, I spotted her. She stood way off to the side, leaning against a wall, and pretty much the only kid not with a group. Her sleeves were long and black, as were her pants. I have to say, though, she looked good in skinny jeans…_No. This is not the time to think like that…_I scolded myself.

Her feet bore flat black Vans high tops and on her head was a Vans hat that covered her face. She seemed to be studying the tens of hundreds of children eating lunch and chatting. I smiled lightly and turned to the others, ready to tell them to head towards her, but they had already spotted her and were motioning to me to follow. I sighed and obeyed. We made our way to Flame, but stayed out of her sights behind a wall.

"I'll go alone." I whispered to the others. They looked hesitant, but nodded.

I pulled off my hood and tried to look as casual as possible in my gi. Before I even reached her, Flame spoke, "What the hell are you doing here." She demanded, glaring from under her hat. It wasn't a question.

I froze, "Um…are you talking to m-me? I….go to s-school here." I stuttered out, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Drop the act, Kai. I know it's you. I've analyzed every student in this school, and there's no kid that's ever come to school in a gi. This is a high school, anyways; the kids are embarrassed by the smallest things here."

I sighed, my body relaxing. I turned towards the no longer missing ninja.

"To answer your question, we came to bring you home. We were worried!" I said angrily.

She rolled her eyes, "Man, you think I can't take care of myself?"  
>I clenched my fists, annoyed, "Why to a school, though?"<p>

"I don't like it, but I have my reasons." She met my gaze, glaring, and I knew she wouldn't let out any more information.

I sighed and turned my eyes down to my feet.

"Cole, Jay, Zane, you guys can come out from behind that wall now," Flame said, startling me more than it should have.

I saw them look hesitantly at me and I told them to stay where they were with my eyes.

"They're not with me, you know." I said, trying to make her doubt herself.

Flame's face moved into a smirk and she pushed off from the wall. She slowly stalked towards me and the wall which the others were hidden behind.

"Since when did you work solo?" she taunted me.

Because they couldn't see what was happening, the others were looking at me for directions. I couldn't give them any looks because Flame would see, so I tried to talk her out of it.

"Flame," I tried to let out a fake laugh, but it sounded more like a cough, "The others are back in Ninjago, I swear."

She actually laughed, "Only liars say 'I swear'."

Before I could reply or even stop her, she lunged and grabbed the first one of my brother's from behind the school wall. That brother was Cole.

She brought her face really close to his, and for a split second I thought she was going to kiss him.

All Flame did, though, was smirk in his face and drop him. Cole stumbled and fell down, landing on the hard ground.

Confused I approached her, "I'm glad you didn't, but why didn't you throw him against a wall or something?"

She gave what I thought was a real smile, but I realized was fake after she nodded her head to the side. I looked in that direction and noticed what seemed to be the only adult in the school. He was walking around and studying the children as if they were inmates in a prison.

"Principal," She said, "Head of the school. Will kick us all out if we are caught fighting."

"What's wrong with getting kicked out? We don't need to be here." I replied.

"You and the others may not, Kai, but I need to be. This mission could change my destiny." She said sternly, clenching her teeth as she spoke.

I didn't realize how important this was to her, even if she hated it. I could tell she wouldn't disclose the details of this 'super important' mission.

"I-I didn't know…" I started, but Flame cut me off.

"Don't try to act sympathetic. Get you and your brothers out of my mission before I shove you out, while still holding one arm. I'm not a part of your 'team' and I never will be." She threatened me.

I couldn't think of a reply, so I grabbed Cole off the ground and pulled him back off the school campus, along with Jay and Zane.

"Let's get out of here guys. Flame wants to be on her own, and we're leaving her that way."

No one argued with me as I pulled them all back to Flame's Earth home and had Jay spill some traveler's tea on the ground.

The portal opened and I let go of my brothers. I jumped in without looking back.

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Flame and Kindling**


	9. Chapter 9: Ending 1 Lead-up

**Hello! Welcome back to ANS!**

**I'm reeeeeeeaaaaaally sorry that this is coming out so late!**

**I haven't had **_**any **_**time for fanfiction what with school and afterschool activities and such.**

**Anyways, the next few chapters of this particular fic should be coming out each possibly a week apart, but don't quote me on it. I have three alternate endings planned because I couldn't decide on one. Each ending will have a lead-up chapter, and the chapter directly after that will be the ending. Don't think it's over after that, though! There will be three lead-ups with an ending after, so stick around three times over! Each lead up chapter starts at the end of chapter 8, so they are not after each other. **

Chapter 9: Ending 1 Lead-Up

Flame's POV

Man, were those boys annoying. I can't believe Kai convinced them to come with him to find me.

The bell rang on the loudspeaker above me and I began to walk back to my classroom. As I was walking back, I glanced at Mrs. Superwundershlafenfleisch's classroom and saw a child walking out. Her face was pale and she walked stiffly. Her hands were clenched by her sides and in her right hand there seemed to be some sort of gold chain. At the end of the chain there was a black oval that seemed to be containing purple fire. My eyes widened because I knew this was the amulet. In the other hand, the girl clutched a folded piece of paper. I stopped walking and stepped one foot forward to go towards the girl, who had sat down at one of the lunch tables without letting go of the paper and amulet. I looked back at my class going into the classroom, and decided to follow as to not be suspected of trouble.

Inside the classroom, Mr. Primrose began to teach his math lesson. Fortunately, I already knew the math he was teaching, so I asked for permission to go to the bathroom in the middle of class. He granted my request and I left the room in a hurry, though I tried to make it look like I wasn't rushing.

Outside, the first thing I looked at was the lunch tables. Thankfully, the girl was still sitting there, but she wasn't in much of a trance anymore. She had placed the paper on the table and was studying the amulet. She grazed her finger over its surface. I sprinted over to her and sat on the bench on the other side of the table. She didn't seem to see me.

"Hey." I said calmly. She jerked her head up suddenly, as if I had only been the wind brushing past her. She looked back and forth between me and the amulet for a while and then thrust into my hands. She then stood up and ran away as fast as possible. I sat there gaping for a little while, - _That was easy_ - and then I picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Flame,_

_The Spirit-Demon had this around its wrist the last time it attacked. This poor girl got caught in the crossfire. She was tortured with the amulet in ways I cannot begin to comprehend. Please use it wisely. Keep us safe, Flame._

_Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Fraulien Superwunderschlafenfleisch  
><em> 

Hhhh…she's an amazing woman.

I glanced in the direction the girl ran in and saw only the blacktop spread before me. I placed the amulet around my neck and stuffed the note in my pocket.

As the amulet touched my neck, it began to shine, from the chain to the purple oval at the bottom. I looked down and I was almost instantly blinded by the bright purple light before my eyes. I brought a hand up over my eyes and squinted, then used the other hand to place the necklace under my shirt, the hood covering the chain. I opened my eyes again and gave a sigh of relief.

I then went back to class so I wouldn't be under suspicion for being gone too long. I always found it awkward when getting back from the bathroom because you had to open the door and walk in during a lesson. A few kids turned and looked as I walked in, and for a moment I panicked and thought they had seen the amulet, but I soon realized they were just curious as to who had walked in. I gave a quiet sigh and walked calmly back to my seat in the middle of the classroom. I had wanted a seat in the back, but those were all taken by the kids who liked to cheat or read in class.

Once I sat down, I looked at the board and saw that Mr. Primrose was still on the same math equation because a few kids couldn't figure it out. I sighed and took the note out of my pocket. I read it a few times and thought about how nice Mrs. Superwunderschlafenfleisch is and how amazing she was for helping me. I then realized what I was thinking and tried to ignore those thoughts.

_Back to Flame. Back to Flame. There is no such thing as Laine._

"Ok students, it's time for Phys Ed. Line up by the door while I wipe off the board." I heard from the front of the classroom.

I looked up and saw that the kids around me were all getting up and doing as Mr. Primrose had said. I followed - a face in the crowd.

**Okay, hope you enjoyed the lead-up chapter to ending one! **

**Next is the ending, but only the first one!**

**I know it seems a little rushed with the amulet finding, but I have another fanfiction planned that needs a lot of attention and planning, so look forward to that if you're disappointed by this.**

**Believe in yourself, Believe in yourself, and Keep writing!**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Flame and Kindling**


	10. Chapter 10: Ending One

**Welcome to the first ending of A Ninja's Secret!**

**Just a warning, this chapter and the following 4 will be somewhat short. Probably around 500-800 words.**

**Even if they're short, I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and, double digits for this story! Yay!**

Chapter 10: Ending One

Flame's POV

I followed the other students out the door and down the ramp outside our classroom. We crossed the nearby basketball court and walked up over the hill on one side of the school field.

"Six times around the field students!" Mr. Primrose shouted at the class. Most of the kids groaned; the boys stared off by sprinting, and some of the girls did the same while others walked and talked to each other.

I laughed at them and began to sprint with the boys. I started a few seconds after the class, but before any of the kids even finished their first lap, I had caught up with the boy at the front of the group.

As I passed him, he gave me a shocked look, so I looked over my shoulder without stopping and said, "Your egos' weighing you down!" When I turned my head back around, I smirked at the air, happy with myself.

I reminded myself to not get overconfident, and in a few minutes, I had lapped the leading boy twice and finished my sixth lap. I knew Mr. Primrose wouldn't believe my time, so after each lap I had held up a finger to represent what I was on. I held up six fingers and slowed to a walk, panting, and walked off to the hill we had come over at the beginning. Mr. Primrose gave me a shocked look and told me my time, "4:59. That's barely higher than your best time, Laine. Wow!"

I gave him the most genuine smile could muster, and laid down on the hill. The instant my head touched the ground, the corners of my mouth dropped to a frown. I was annoyed with myself, because my best time is 4:32, and I was so close! I growled under my breath and put my hands behind my head.

After at 3 more minutes, the few fastest boys and girls began trickling past the finish line, while a few still struggled to finish their fourth lap. I expected most of the boys and even some girls to sit way up the hill or at least away from me, but the boys started to sit down next to me. The boy I had earlier passed and shouted at sat by my right side, too close for comfort, so I sat up and moved to my left a little. His frown deepened a bit, but soon it was back to more a 'disappointed in himself' frown.

"How did you do that?" he asked earnestly.

I sighed and turned to glare at him, "It's called running. I believe you were doing it too." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

He bristled, but didn't move. Instead he called the rest of his friends over and they all sat down around him and me. The boy – Caleb I heard some of the other boys calling him – made sure none of them sate between him and me. I rolled my eyes. Some of his friends saw and started teasing him about 'liking' me.

He ignored them and started telling them how fast I had run the six laps. They all began oohing and ahhing over me, so I just began to accept it.

After everyone had finished, Mr. Primrose started explaining what options we had for free-time outside.

All of sudden, we started hearing many feet running at the same time from the right side of the field, past the farthest soccer goal.

Everyone looked towards to noise, and saw a bright purple and blue light almost instantly disappear.

_A portal…It can't be the ninja aga-_

My thoughts were cut off when I saw the pearly white head of a Skulkin warrior appear over the small hill. My eyes widened along with the all the other children's', but mine for different reasons. I knew what these were. They were evil, horrid creatures with only malicious and selfish intent. These children most likely thought they were monsters appeared out of nightmares. Even Mr. Primrose looked afraid.

Even though nothing happened to it, I suddenly felt the amulet resting against my chest, now a weight. Without looking away from the nearing skeletons, I reached down my shirt and grabbed the amulet with my whole fist and pulled it out to let it rest on top of the thin fabric. I stood up, no longer just a face in the crowd. Now, I stood out more than ever.

The Skulkin ran up over the hill with weapons raised and battle cries loud.

I began to run towards them, spinjitzu ready and battle cry nonexistent.

The amulet began to glow; I could see it like a headlight in front of me. I felt my arms and legs grow stronger, as if my muscles were growing on the spot.

As soon as I was two feet away, I spun into spinjitzu and my casual clothes gave way to my gi, hood flying over my face, and Dark Fire flew out of my hands. Skeletons were swept up into the tornado, and as they got close to the eye of the storm – me – I punched them in every place possible. Faces, chests, hips, arms, legs, and stomachs. One by one they perished at my hand. I let my spinjitzu dissipate, spinning a bit on my toes as I touched down to the ground.

Every skeleton lay flat or in pieces before. Nightmares diminished to dreams.

I turned around back to the students and Mr. Primrose, their faces still in shock and horror. At first I wondered why they were still scared. I had just defeated the entire Skulkin army singlehandedly!

And then I realized that I had transferred into my gi and my element was out in the open. I didn't have to look down to know my entire body was up in purple flames. I quickly put the flames out and pulled my mask off.

I didn't bother trying to explain, so I left the school for home. I hoped that the portal the Skulkin had opened left some remnants of Travelers' Tea, but I would have to hurry.

I grabbed Kindling from her doghouse outside and rushed back to the school, letting her off the leash, which she loved.

Trying to stay out of sight, I ducked down behind the hill and rushed to the other side of the field, Kindling in tow.

When we reached the far hill, I instantly knew where the Skulkin had come from, because there was enough extra Travelers' Tea to fill a sink. I scooped some of it up with the hood of my gi and then slowly poured it onto the grass, a portal forming. Different than the last time, I didn't linger, but jumped right in instantly. I felt the vacuum of the portal as it closed behind me, sending both Kindling and I into a time rip. I almost thought to close my eyes, but decided against it and just watched as the colors – purple, blue, black – circled around me.

When I came out the other side, I was back at the monastery. I landed softly. The sky was dark, as it was evening here, and I glanced up at the appearing stars as I walked back to my room and flopped onto my bed, not even bothering with covers. My eyes closed and I instantly fell asleep. The amulet still loose around my neck.

_**Back at Bolden Public School 3 Days Later**_

The teachers and town authorities were still cleaning up the mess from the battle three days ago.

Flame was gone, never to be seen again at Bolden Public School.

**Hey guys! I know it's a quick ending, but just wait for the next few endings!**

**Believe in yourself, Believe in unicorns, and Keep writing!**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Flame and Kindling**


	11. Chapter 11: Ending 2 Lead Up

**Welcome ba~ack!**

**I don't have much to say this time, except that I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Lead Up 2

Adurna's POV

Today was boring. I sat at home eating my lunch of noodles and rice. For the hundredth time I was trying to eat the rice with chopsticks, which for the hundredth time was failing. Once I finished my lunch, I really had nothing else to do, so I thought I'd go see the ninja. **(Remember, this takes place after certain events in Double Ninja, Double Life, so she knows who they are and hey know who she is.) **So, being the lazy person I am, I threw the empty bowl in my sink and didn't bother to clean it. I grabbed my blue and black backpack, and threw a few daggers in it, along with some other assorted weapons. I walked out my door, closing it behind me as I launched off the ground and onto my elegant blue, black, and silver Dark Water dragon. She twisted her neck around and looked at me, her jaw warped into what looked like a smile. I returned the gesture, and then told her to fly to Sensei Wu's monastery.

When I arrived at the monastery, the ninja were inside, playing Fist 2 Face 2. Kai seemed a lot fiercer in his gameplay than usual, which is saying something for him. I leaned against the doorframe and watched them play for a bit, and then I grabbed a controller from Cole, pushing him out of the way, "Y'all should be dead by now if you can't even detect me walking in." I said as they all screamed in surprise.

"Wha…how did you…" Jay sputtered as the others only looked at me in surprise.

"You're almost as bad as Flame…" Cole said.

"DON'T. Say that name." Kai said. I gave him a confused look, and he explained the situation.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, standing up and throwing the controller to the ground.

"Adurna, what are you…" I glared at Jay, and he shut up.

I ran out of the room, to Jamanakai Village, and to Mistake's shop. Thankfully, there were no obstacles along the way.

"Traveler's tea. Now." I demanded of the frail-looking shop owner. She only nodded and walked into the back of her shop, soon returning with a box of Traveler's Tea leaves. I grabbed it and threw more than enough coins on the counter, sprinting back to the monastery. I brewed the leaves as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast. The entire time I was bouncing back and forth on the balls of my feet. As soon as the leaves finished brewing, I grabbed the teapot they were in and threw some of the tea on the floor. The portal opened and a large gust of wind pushed me forward. Thankfully, I didn't fall in.

I rushed back into the monastery, "Guys! Guys!" I called out to the ninja. When I finally found them, I asked them to keep the portal open a few minutes longer while I got the rest of my team. They nodded, and I went outside the front door, calling for my dragon. She flew from somewhere in the distance and I hopped on her back. She flew me back to the island ring, and I went to each of my friends' houses as fast as possible, telling them each to hop on their dragons and follow me on mine. They all followed and I brought them to the portal of Traveler's Tea.

"Sooo….we're going in there," Blitz pointed to the portal, "to save Flame from…what now?"

"We're not saving her, we're helping her." I said, staring at the portal.

"Tried that already. She won't accept you." I turned my head to see Kai leaning against the monastery wall with his arms crossed.

"Either way, we're going in," I said to him, "She's a part of our team and she's my sister, and I don't care if she doesn't want us there, she's getting us."

He didn't say anything.

I glanced at the others, and jumped in the portal.

**Sorry for the long wait, my grandparents are here and I have school as well.**

**Thanks for waiting, though!**

**Believe in yourself, Believe in unicorns, and Keep writing!**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Flame and Kindling**


End file.
